


Knee High

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove is in lust, M/M, Short One Shot, knee high socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: There was a post about 'What If Steve's socks were higher' or something along that affect.Steve wearing knee highs, Billy is in lust.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 243





	Knee High

Knee High 

-

Billy is only at Scoops Ahoy because Heather wants to ogle Robin Buckley. She had bitched at Billy till he got information from Max on Steve's new friend. Which had required a bribe, Billy is still annoyed about it, but finding out Steve has to wear a stupid sailor outfit almost makes up for it.

Robin is out from behind the counter wiping down tables and Heather gravitates toward her, Billy makes a beeline for the counter. Steve is nowhere to be seen but Billy knows he is working and rings the bell insistently to lure him out. Heath is sufficiently distracting Robin from getting on his case for it.

Steve comes out of the door behind the counter looking startled. He huffs when he sees Billy eyes scanning the room, rolls his eyes as they land on Robin leaning against a table flirting with Heather. "Ahoy, I'll be your guide as we set sail on this ocean of flavor." Steve dead pans resigned. "What flavor?"

Billy does not answer, cannot answer, his brain is stuck, stuck on Steve Harrington and his stupid scoops outfit. He came in here with the intent to mock but, he can't actually find anything to mock. Sure it should be stupid, it should be mockable but Billy might be drooling.

It is weirdly hot, the little uniform, Billy could do without the hat, he actually likes Steve's hair. The shorts are tight, just as tight as everything else Steve wears, Billy can see the outline of his dick. Wonders what Steve's ass looks like in them, kind of wants to find a way to get Steve to turn around and bend over so he can catch a glimpse.

The real pièce de résistance is the socks, they are simple, plain white. The thing that makes his mouth water is that they go up to Steve's knees, Billy has never seen a man in socks so high. They fold just under Steve's knee cap and Billy wants to unroll that little fold and see them go even higher. 

It all accentuates Steve's thighs and Billy wants to mouth along them, tug on the hem of his sock, his shorts. Wants to get Steve out of that uniform, except for the socks, he wants to feel the texture of them against his skin as he gets those thick thighs wrapped around him.

"Heather I think your rat king is broken." Billy hears Steve calling, he is close, leaned over the counter, right in Billy's face looking concerned. Billy wants to push him back, so he can see those socks again.

"Rat king?" Billy asks as he comes back to reality, sauntering around the counter to get those socks in view again as he fists a hand in the front of that uniform pulling Steve closer.

"You aren't allowed back there." Robin calls but she seems unconcerned, quickly going back to her conversation with Heather.

"Yeah you're the new king of Hawkins right, and you're ratty. Rat king." Steve is all cheeky smile, unconcerned nonchalance, Billy burns with it.

"Oh I'll show you rat king." Billy growls dragging Steve over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

"What does that even mean?" Steve asks laughing as Billy marches toward the back room.

"Don't make a fucking mess!" Robin yells, Billy full intends on making a mess, intends to ruin those fucking socks while he is at it.

-End

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
